iBlurt Out That I Love Her
by RunningInTheRainx
Summary: During iCarly, Freddie and Sam get into a fight, again. But this fight is differnt, this is the fight that brought them together. "You know what, Puckett?"- "What Benson?"- "I love you!". Seddie, one-shot. R


**A\N:** So this is my first iCarly FF, so i hope i did it good. This idea for the story bagged me for a while now so yesterday i finally sat and wrote it down. I didn't know how to call the story so ignore the lame name. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Sam, where have you been?" Freddie asked clearly angry when Sam entered the iCarly studio and sat in one of the beanbags. He set down his camera on the desk and went to her, "iCarly is in five minutes and you came right now!"

"Listen, Fredork, mamma comes when she feels like it." Sam said, focus in eating her ham she pulled out from her jean's pocket.  
He should be angry, he should gross out from her because she ate a ham from her pocket who knew how long it stayed there, but he just found it plain adorable. And why was he thinking that? Simple; he was _in love _with Sam Puckett. He just can't help it… "Where is Carly?" Sam asked interrupting his thoughts.

And just than, Carly stormed in, concern on her face. "Freddie, I can't find Sam and the show starts in-" she paused when she saw Sam eating her ham peacefully like nothing happened. "Sam! Where the heck have you been?" Sam opened her mouth to explain but Carly raised her hand as a cue to shut up, "No time for this, iCarly starts in one minute!"

Sam nodded and went to her place with Carly. Freddie went to get his camera and stood in front of the two girls.

"In five… four… three… two… "Freddie counted backwards without counting the one like he usually does and the show started.

"I'm Carly," Carly introduced herself like usual.

"And I'm Sam," Sam introduced herself with a smile, too. Freddie couldn't to not smile when he saw her smiling. It was the cutesiest and the sweetest smile he had ever seen. "Before we start I have a surprise for Freddie," mischievous smile spread on Sam's face. Carly noticed it, the viewers noticed it, but Freddie didn't. He was too happy that Sam had a surprise for him that he was blind.

Carly was suspicious, but still went to Freddie's spot and replaced him as camera girl. Freddie went their quickly with a huge grin on his face, "So what is my surprise?"

Sam smirked, "Oh, you're gonna _love_ it." She pressed the red button on her remote and sardine ice cream went down all over him.

Freddie groaned "What the- SAM!" he yelled embarrassed. Is it weird he wasn't even a bit angry of her? But he needed to act like he was; she couldn't know that he loved her, _no one _could. "Why you always need to annoy me?"

"Because you're a nub, and it's funny," She answered between chuckles. The look on Freddie's face made her laugh even more.

Freddie couldn't stand the humiliation, as much as it's hurt him, he needed to get even. "If I'm such a nub why did _we_ kiss?" Freddie had an evil smile on his face. Sam shot him a dirty look.

On the other side of the camera, Carly stood there, thinking what to do when she heard a _beep_ coming from Freddie's lap top. She went over there still filming Freddie and Sam. Sam was quit and glared Freddie, when Freddie thought of plan to get away from here before Sam was going to kill him. Carly looked over to the lap top and saw people's comments:

_Sam and Freddie kissed? :O_

_I just knew they like each other! They belong together!_

_Don't you dare shutting down the camera! I want to know if they'll kiss again!_

"If you don't remember," Sam began, breaking the awkward silence, "we wanted to get over with the first kiss, it meant nothing to me!" When Sam said it Freddie felt like someone stab him in the heart and turning it over and over. "And for your information, you're a bad kisser!"

"Like you were any better! You kept your eyes open! Who does that in a kiss?" Freddie was in the heat of the fight.

"At least I kept it as a secret and not telling it to the whole world!" Sam was upset, really upset. Her rep totally ruined, and it all because of that nub.

"You know what Puckett?" He threatened.

"What Benson?" She asked skeptically. She knew he all talks and no acts. In this point of the fight, Carly usually burst in the fight with a sentence like; "Guys, stop!" But not this time, she was too shaken, and frankly, she liked the way this fight is going to. She always hoped those too will be together. She knew Freddie had feelings for Sam, but she wasn't sure if Sam felt the same way.

"I love you!" Freddie spilt it in a shout accidently, pointing a finger over Sam. He breathed heavily and his expression softened when he realized what he just said, his finger went down slowly when he tried to catch his breath.

Sam's eyes winded with shock and surprise. Did he just say what she thought he said?

Before Sam or Carly could say something, Freddie crashed his lips in hers and pulled her closer.

It took Sam five seconds to understand what happened. Freddie told her he loved her and than he kissed her. She should pull apart right away, but she started to feel something. But no, it's the nub we're talking about, she can't fall for him! So he's a nub, but he also kind, sweet and pretty cute too. Her heart and her head were in a fight. She wanted to kiss back but she couldn't.

Sam pulled away quickly, blushing and slapped Freddie in the cheek. It just seemed the right to do, "What the heck Fredweird!" She yelled while Freddie rubbed his cheek.

Carly, stood in the side, her jaw dropped and she didn't even noticed she still holding the camera, filming and the comments just kept going:

_OMG! He told her he loved her! _

_SEDDIE FOR EVER!_

_He kissed her! Ha ha I didn't know Freddie is so brave._

_Aw, he said he loved her and than kissed her! But she pulled away and than slapped him. Is that means that there is no Seddie? _

_Ow, that slap probably hurt!_

Freddie didn't know what to do, he opened his mouth to speak, but Sam just burst out in laugh, "So you love me? Oh man, it's the funniest thing I've ever heard! Good acting nub, really nice job!" Freddie was confused. She thought it was some prank? "So, I'm gonna see Ashton Kutcher or something?" Sam continued between chuckles.

"Sam," Carly said softly. She spoke for the first time since the fight," I don't think he's joking…" she put the camera down, but the camera was still on and the viewers still could see what's going on.

Sam was a bit confused, "What do you mean-" understanding hit Sam and all she could say is a simple and quiet "Oh."

Freddie was nervous. He just told to his enemy that he's in-love with her. And she laughed! She thought it was some kind of a joke. It was clearly to him she didn't feel the same as he did.

"Freddie," Sam stepped closer to Freddie, putting her hand on his shoulder, Freddie felt shivers when she touched him. Sam felt that too, which caused her to remove her hand quickly. He knew rejection was coming. "You… You don't love me. I mean w- we hate each other! We fight all the time!"

At first Freddie considered agreeing with her, telling her that he didn't know what was he thinking and they both will laugh and move on. And he will secretly love her… no; Freddie didn't want to secretly love her anymore. "No Sam, I'm in love with you. I think you the prettiest and funniest girl on the world. I love your love to ham; I love how you stand on yours and don't mind what other people are thinking of you. I love the way you flip your hair and your smile, god your smile!" Freddie said honestly. It felt good to bring out all of his feelings.

Sam was blushing like hell, "Really?" She asked shyly and all could Freddie do is nod. Freddie had a feeling that Sam started to feel something toward him, "That's… sweet. But we can't be together..."

"Just tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you." Freddie demanded.

"Freddie-"

"Just tell me!" He repeated.

"Fine," Sam exclaimed. "I _did _feel something when you kissed me, and when I touched you afterwards. Happy?" Freddie smiled widely and stepped closer to her, "What are you doing?" Sam asked as she stepped back holding her hands near her chest.

"You _have feelings _for me." Freddie stated, grinning madly, his heart beating faster and faster as he stepped closer and closer. Sam's heart did the same thing as Freddie got closer to her.

"What? Pft, no I-" Sam began but got interrupted by Freddie's lips on hers. Before she knew it, she found herself kissing back, her arms around his neck and his hands around her waist. Sparks flew and they felt like in heaven.

After a minute or so, they pulled apart. "I love you Sam, Puckett." Freddie whispered to her in the ear.

"I think I love you, too." Sam replied with a smile. They both stayed in each other arm, smiling.

Carly watched her two friends- now couple- as they hugging. Her heart was shouting "Aw…" but she wouldn't say it out loud. Not now, she didn't want to ruin their moment.  
She went to face the camera and whisper "Seddie for ever." And shut down the camera and slowly walked out of the studio with only thought in her mind:

_Seddie is the best._

* * *

**A\N: **The end is a little force so it's not my best ending, but i just wanted to publish it so i settled for this. I hope i didn't have a grammer mistakes because i'm from Israel and English it's not my first language... Review!


End file.
